1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a controller of an electro-optical device, a control method of an electro-optical device, an electro-optical device, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
An electrophoretic display device using microcapsules is an example of a display device which displays an image. In an active matrix type display device, a driving circuit for driving a microcapsule is provided at each of the intersections of a plurality of row electrodes extending in a row direction and a plurality of column electrodes extending in a column direction. When a voltage is applied to the row electrode and the column electrode, a potential difference is generated between an electrode provided in the driving circuit and an electrode facing the electrode in the driving circuit with a microcapsule interposed therebetween. When the potential difference is generated between the electrodes facing each other with a microcapsule interposed therebetween, white and black particles in the microcapsule move according to the electric field caused by the potential difference. Since the distribution of white and black particles in each microcapsule changes, the optical reflection property changes to display an image.
Meanwhile, in the electrophoretic display device, image rewriting when changing a display by the active matrix method may be performed over a plurality of frames. However, if the rewriting starts on the full screen when performing the image rewriting over a plurality of frames, new writing cannot be performed until the writing ends. Accordingly, when adding or removing an image, the next writing starts after the end of the image writing. Since this takes time, there is a problem in terms of operability.
In order to solve such a problem, a method of performing the writing by performing pipeline processing in units of a partial region has been proposed (refer to JP-A-2009-251615). According to the method disclosed in JP-A-2009-251615, an image is written in two partial regions on the screen, which do not overlap each other, at different timings. Accordingly, even if the writing of a partial region where writing has started first is not completed, the writing of the other partial region where writing starts later can be started. As a result, it is possible to improve the display speed compared with that when this method is not adopted.
In the method disclosed in JP-A-2009-251615, however, if the partial regions overlap partly, the writing of the partial region where writing starts later should wait until the writing of the partial region where writing has started first ends. For this reason, it takes time until the display is completed.